Delilah and Julius: Hopeless Romantic
by meagan23
Summary: Its Delilah's birthday. Will Julius finally tell her how he feels?


All the time I spent in the skies that week at my advanced pilot techniques course gave me a lot of time to think. But there was only one thing I could think about, and that was her. I remember the first time we met, eleven years ago, and it was certainly love at first sight. Her gentle touch, warming smile, and dazzling eyes were all I could think about…for as long as I can remember. The beautiful brunette has been in my dreams every night, and every time I've seen her there, I've told her how I felt about her. I love her, I always have, and will never stop. I've never told her that in reality though, but I will today, it's her birthday, I can tell her when I give her gift. It was high noon as I approached the Academy in the small jet, thinking of what to say. "Delilah," I said to myself, "I love you" no, that is too blatant. "I know we've been friends for a long time, but I was thinking that maybe, we can be more?" can I get anymore cheesy? Probably. But this has to come out perfectly, I don't want to be screwing this up. If I do, not only would I not get the girl, but I could lose a friend. God, what would I do without her, I need her, but not just as a friend. I will be back earlier than I told her yesterday, so I will have the element of surprise, or is that only good when fighting villains? Whatever, I know she will be happy to see me anyways, I'm quite sure she feels the same way about me as I do about her.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining, not a cloud in the sky, the perfect day. But no matter the weather, only one thing would make this a perfect day. As I walked in I decided to grab a snack before I went to see her. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel, and there she was, as gorgeous as ever, sitting at one of the tables eating a piece of toast. I sat down beside her, and it was obvious she was as happy to see me as I was to see her.

"Hey" she said with the most stunning smile I have ever seen.

I was so nervous. Why do I get so nervous around her! This should be so easy, I mean what is simpler than love? Who am I kidding? Many of the world's most difficult problems are simpler than love. I finally managed to squeeze out a "Hi, happy birthday." sounding somewhat constipated. Not a good thing to sound like when around the girl of your dreams. We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, but was actually half a minute, when I realized that I had to say something to break the ice. But what? My mind was at a complete blank. Finally, I brainlessly used one of the oldest lines in the book, "so, do you come here often?" stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course she comes here often you dope! She lives here!

Thankfully she was kind enough not to point that out, "um, yeah." She replied. And seeing that I am unable to start a conversation on my own asks "So how was your pilot course?"

"It…good…was. I mean it was good." Good work Casanova, she'd have to be stupid not to fall for you after that intelligent response.

"Julius, you seem to have something on your mind, what's up?"

"Well," my brain is screaming at me to spit it out already, "Um…we should change and head outside, they're probably going to start the party soon. You should be there, seeing as it is _your_ party."

I waited in the lobby for her, when she finally came down, I was nearly blown away. She was wearing a stunning deep blue dress that came about an inch above her knees and her hair was done in curls. I knew I had to tell her how I feel soon. Without saying a word, I wrapped my arm around her and we headed out. When we got there, the party was almost already started. The decorations were beautiful, the tables were elegantly set, and soft music was playing in the background. All of the Academy agents were there, Nosey hadn't gotten into anything foul, yet, Ursula and Emmet were sitting at a table in the far corner, Ursula did not look to happy to be there, and Scarlett and Al were approaching us.

"Delilah, man, I've been looking all over for you. You're like, the guest of honor. You and Julius have to come to our table, like pronto man." I need not tell you that it was Al who said this.

"The party just wouldn't be the same without you sugar." Added Scarlett.

"The five course meal went off without a hitch. During dessert, Al stood up and made a toast to Delilah, and then told me I should make a speech.

"Nobody knows her like you do, man." He told me.

So I got up, and froze. But then, I saw her beautiful smile, and came up with the words. "I remember the first time I met Delilah, eleven years ago. She was such an adorable little girl, and now she's grown into such a beautiful young woman." Everyone in the crowd smiled, especially Delilah. Well, not everyone was smiling, Ursula was rolling her eyes and Emmet was too busy gorging himself in dessert to even notice that there was a speech happening. I continued on, "when I was told I was to be her partner, over three years ago, it was one of the best days of my life. She has always been an amazing partner and a wonderful friend. Happy seventeenth Dee."

When I sat down, she said, "That was so sweet of you," I blushed at this, "how did you think of what to say?"

"Well, I was kind of nervous at first, but then I saw your face, and the words just came out."

She gave me a loving look, I returned it, and we just sat there staring at each other until Al announced that the cake is in. We all sang in 'happy birthday', and the enormous cake came out and Delilah cut the cake.

After that came the gifts. She grabbed mine and was about to open it when I stopped her, "That's from me, why don't you open it last." So she opened up all of the other gifts instead. I could tell right away which presents she liked and which ones she didn't; she loved the book Scarlett got her and the bath salts from Nosey, she wasn't too crazy about the green robe Al got her or the chewed up pencil from Ursula which she obviously just took from her pocket and put it on the table. Finally, she opened up the next-to-last gift and then thanked everyone for coming.

"But wait man," said Al, "there's still one gift left."

"Oh, that's Julius's, I'll open it later,"

"Ok then, good night." And in a few seconds the place was completely empty.

"So, um, you can open my gift now." She slowly ripped of the wrapping, as if making the moment last, and finally revealed a large photo album. "It has photos of us from kindergarten to now." She flipped through the pictures, her eyes were sparkling with joy, or maybe something more.

"Julius, wow. This is definitely the best gift I got tonight"

"There's also something else. I've been wanting to say this for a long time."

"Yes." She said expecting what I am going to say.

"You see the thing is, I-"

Just then, Al came in, "Sorry to interrupt kiddos, but I've got a mission for you."

We both sighed. Maybe next time.


End file.
